Seth
Seth is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 7. Coming into the game Seth did not know anybody and knew he needed to work on his social game and develop connections with them. Although he didn’t have the best first day he started to connect with more people such as Meghan and Lex and even got himself into an early alliance. He was in lames which consisted of him, Alyssa, Edvin, Lex and Meghan. He had a sub alliance within this group called 3 clowns with Lex and Edvin. Although he went the first few weeks untouched, he lost his closest ally Meghan, and he found himself on the block during Emma’s HOH next to Zachary. He was able to win POV guaranteeing his safety for the week. After being nominated he knew he needed to step up his social game which he did as he developed a stronger relationship with Zachary. He won the following HOH and nominated a duo, Emma and Gina, who had met each other in real life. He wanted to keep his allies Lex, Edvin, Alyssa and Zachary safe but also wanted to make a move. After Bailey won POV and used it on Emma he was frustrated as he knew he needed to get more blood on his hands. He nominated Yag with the intention of him just being a pawn. However, he was almost blindsided when Gina was evicted by a one vote difference. During the double, his ally Lex nominated his other ally Alyssa. When he won POV he saved Alyssa from the block but Lex did not mind as she had Awk in mind as a target. In the end, they stuck with the original plan and voted out Emma. The next few weeks he was able to lay low and avoid the block as his allies were in power keeping him safe. He formed an official alliance with Alyssa and Zachary called the Holy Trinity. Although he wanted to stay loyal to this alliance, he felt that in order to win he had to make big moves that the jury could respect. On Yag’s way out he was claiming that Zachary was playing everyone and that he was a puppet master. He won the HOH and claimed Zachary was a pawn and that the target was Awk. After Awk won POV, instead of nominating Lex who the Holy Trinity wanted, he nominated the remaining member Alyssa. He felt Lex would be loyal to him and did not want to burn that bridge. He told Lex to vote out Alyssa as he knew Awk would be voting out Zachary. He wanted to break the tie which he did and sent Alyssa to the jury house. Although Awk won the following HOH, he won the POV guaranteeing himself a spot in the final 3. He had the choice of either evicting Zachary or Lex. In the end he went with Zachary as he didn’t want the jury thinking Zachary was controlling him. He won the final Head of Household competition and secured his spot in the finale. He had an important decision to make as he had to decide who he wanted to set beside him at finale, either Awk or Lex. In the end he felt Lex had played a more solid game and had better relationships in the jury and voted to evict her. Unfortunately for Seth, he did not expect some of the jury members to have such bitter feelings towards him. He was the runner-up of Season 7 in a vote of 5-2. During cycle five Seth cracked the code in his private cell. By !searching in your private DR you would get clues to a secret combination. Seth was the first inmate to get the combination which gave him the opportunity to complete a GED test. Seth decided to take the test which he passed and it granted him a power. He received The Veto of Revenge. When activated, it allowed the vetoed person the power to name the replacement. This power expired at the final 6, Seth never felt the need to use it thus it was never activated. Biography Name: Seth Age: 19 Hometown: Connecticut, The United States of America Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: Superfan? I mean I’ve seen most of the seasons of BB US Favorite Houseguest: Dan Gheesling favorite houseguest Favorite BB Season: BB10 Three Words That Describe You: Smart but lazy Game Strategy: Lay low, play a good social game Fun Fact: I’m originally from New York City, When I was 7 years old I only had 6 adult teeth and I managed to chip all of them playing football. I played French Horn in high school. Mugshot Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Season 7 Houseguests